


Monster Under the Bed

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Monsters, Naomi is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Psychological Horror, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Monsters under the bed are real and they take their jobs seriously.   What happens when Dean,  the MUB, browses the Book of Unscareable Children?  Dean plans to find out what is so special about this one, and break him.





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was from a Pinterest post with this as a prompt, I think. I would reference it here, but I can't find it. When I find it, I will post it here.

Dean was a MUB: Monster Under the Bed. He was happy with his life, so successful in his skills that has won him the title of Senior MUB. With that designation, Dean could pick and chose his cases. He could choose children, teenagers, and adults to scare, set his own hours, etc. Yes, life was good.

One day he was bored and browsed the Unscareable Book for a challenge. He found one child, Castiel Steven Novak of 746 Evergreen Terrace Boulevard, Springfield, with the reason column blank. The usual reasons, war, famine, illness, etc., was suspiciously absent. He inquired why and found out that when the child turned ten he was put on the list, no explanation, yet no one questioned it. Normally Dean would have just let it go and chalk him up to a lost cause; however, something bothered him about the situation. 

He read the case file: normal childhood, mother and father present until age six when the father died in an accident, mother remarried when the child was nine. Standard for the most part, no special notations or comments. Dean found out that Alistair was the child’s last monster from age eleven to twelve. When he questioned Alistair and he just laughed and said that he was not needed. 

“I was assigned to him after three other monsters gave up. The boy’s a stone. I like a challenge as much as the next monster, but I was left hanging night after night, and you know the rules, six months then turn it over. It was boring as hell. I put him on the list.” Alistair loved how Dean’s frustration was building. 

“It’s been a few years,” Dean said offhand, “Maybe he needs to be revisited.”

“If I can’t scare the kid, no one can. Don’t bother.” Alistair sneered at Dean. He never missed an opportunity to rub it in Dean’s face that he was the best. 

Alistair had a reputation as a world class scarer and had no qualms about pushing the limits. So who was this enigma that Alistair could not scare? Dean smirked and decided to take up the challenge.


	2. The Unscareable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the Unscareable.

Dean received new assignments and was busy for many nights. Several weeks later, when he was on break, Dean popped off to the Unscareable's bed. He was disappointed that the room was empty. He prowled around, gathered some details about the child, and heard noises outside the room. He listened for a moment hearing voices but no words, things being dropped, and some weird snapping or cracking. Most of it sounded like it was downstairs, so he ignored all of those as a matter of course. He wasn't worried, thought, Monsters Under the Bed could not be harmed by humans and could easily disappear into shadow if someone was to come into the room. 

This boy is boring, Dean thought as he finished pilfering the closet, desk, and personal items. There were no journals, no dirty magazines, he was a fourteen year old boy for fuck’s sake and had no personality in the room. He found neatly done homework, repetitive clothing-school uniforms-and a small stack of books which consisted of Psion, Cat’s Paw, Dreamfall, the Bible, Tom Sawyer, and a dictionary. Dean shrugged, this was not something he had not seen before, some people just don’t have a lot of stuff. He gave the room a final once over and fled for his other jobs.

After Dean missed the boy two more random times that month, he determined he was coming at the wrong times. He adjusted the times by an hour each visit, though he had to cut back to once a month due to other obligations. He found him after the fifth month, this midnight was the time. 

Dean was amused that the boy sat in a dark corner of the room instead of in his bed, it didn't matter when he was. Darkness was Dean’s day, so he could see clearly. The boy was lanky, all arms and legs at this age, quite skinny, and dark hair. This was all information Dean could use to feed the boy’s fears. He watched the boy for several minutes before he made up his mind to engage. He was only going to observe, but his pride got the better of him. 

“Psst,” Dean whispered from under the bed. He grinned when the boy flinched. He kept his voice low and thick with his standard greeting, “What are you doing, _child_?” 

Castiel, Cas as Dean liked to think of him, lifted his head and looked towards the voice. He had a frown on his bruised face. Only one of his eyes open wide then squinted in order to see. The other was swollen shut and he held a bloody cloth over his mouth.

_Ah that's right, he is bullied at school. _

“Psst,” Dean hissed, wanting to see the boy shake. He was not disappointed, Cas had glanced toward Dean then towards his door. Dean crawled slowly out from under the bed, just enough to poke his head out and look towards the door. He heard heavy footsteps growing louder. Dean smirked turning towards Cas, materializing with charcoal grey skin, midnight black, spiked hair, a mouth filled with sharp, stark white teeth in a grotesque grin, and eyes glowing red. 

“Psst,” he had the boy’s attention again, giddy at the wide eyed stare and gasp of Cas, “Your daddy coming, _child_?”

Cas trembled. 

How wonderful. 

“Will he make it in time to save you, _child_?” Dean taunted, enjoying the unscarable’s flinch. He could not wait to rub it in Alistair’s face.

Cas broke eye contact as he scrambled out of the corner to leaped into bed.

"Your bed can't save you, _child_," Dean hissed, becoming smokey. He smiled when he heard the door knob turn.

“Next time, child,” Dean chuckled darkly at the boy's gasp. 

Why did Alistair think this boy was so hard to scare? 

He slid back under the bed and disappeared back to his dimension when the door opened.


	3. Second Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a wonderful time proving Alistair wrong. His second visit adds more fuel to his fire.

The next month Dean was excited to see Cas. The first visit was so delicious that he could barely wait, his anticipation very distracting; however, he decided to make his visit on the same night every month. No need to milk it too fast. Alistair was indeed very pissed at Dean. So much so he tried to get reinstated, only to be denied.

This night Dean slipped in and slid around the room's shadows. He saw Cas lying on his bed. Dean remained black as the shadows, observing the sleeping boy. He noted that his swollen eye was healed with no new visible injuries. Must be getting better at avoiding those bullies. Dean wondered what he was dreaming as Cas’ eyes darted under his eyelids. Dean leaned close to Cas’ ear and hissed, “Psst.”

Dean let out a sharp laugh, silent to human ears, at the reaction. Cas flinched and jerked awake. His eyes shot around the room and he ended up staring at the door from under his covers.

Looking for the calvary? Dean thought with a smirk. He could practically hear the boy’s heartbeat thunder in his chest. Dean watched as Cas relaxed and settled back down. After several minutes, Cas was asleep.

“Dreaming about me, child?” Dean whispered as he brushed his fingers softly along Cas’ jaw. He let out a low, raspy chuckle as Cas cried out and jumped out of bed, clamping his hands over his mouth. His fear was palpable, thick and sweet in the darkness. Dean watched as Cas cast around the room searching for the source. This night, however, Dean decided not to show himself. He watched as Cas tiptoed to the door and pressed his ear close. Dean blew in Cas’ ear, letting out an audible chuckle as the boy tried to brush it away.

“He’s not coming, _child_,” Dean wickedly taunted. “You are all _alone_.”

The wide eyed look and wildly beating heart fueled Dean, yet he was patient and waited. Dean stared into those deep blue eyes, nearly black in the barely there moonlight coming in from his window over his desk. Minutes ticked by, an eternity, yet just a few breaths until Cas finally went back to bed. Dean watched as his eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened out. He let him sleep for a full five minutes before he carefully slid the sheet off the boy and slithered next to Cas, making himself solid. He placed a hand on Cas’ chest hissed into his ear, “You can't ignore me, _child_.”

Dean was ecstatic when Cas screamed and scrambled off the bed, falling to the floor. The panic and terror filled the room, Dean was elated with his success. He let his low, raspy laugh fill the room until he heard heavy footfalls. He watched as Cas backed into a corner behind his dresser and try to control his breathing, he was practically hyperventilating, and shaking so hard he was rattling against the wood. When Dean saw tears trail down the boy’s face, he grinned from ear to ear. Who said teenagers were hard to scare? Oh yes, Dean was on the top of his game. When the door opened, he slid under the bed and disappeared.


	4. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deam plans a special surprise for all his children on three birthday, Cas' is to be extra special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this has an off stage underage sexual encounter. No explicit.

Dean was stealthy the next couple of months. Now that he had Cas’ scent, he could easily track the boy and monitor him. Dean would peek in on him as he napped in the library; sleep was like a beacon to a MUB. He would watch as he fell asleep behind the tree in his backyard. He trailed him whenever he tried to sneak a short nap, a few moments here, a bit there. He could not stay with him all day, but several minutes throughout garnered him information. Dean stayed in the shadows observing and gathered intel. He was a dedicated MUB.

Was he bullied at school? _Yes_. 

What made him particularly anxious? _Dark hallways, night time, and dusk. _

What places did he avoid? _The back of the bus, the basement, any place dark. _

Did he have friends or siblings? _One and no. _

How did he do in school? _Smart kid but struggled in class, perfect._

Dean knew the boy had a birthday coming up, fifteen, and he wanted to do something special for him. He knew birthdays were happy occasions and Dean wanted to turn it into a night filled with terror. This was something he specialized in with all his charges. He was giddy just thinking about it.

The big day came and Dean crept into Cas’ room late that night, only to find that Cas was not alone. Disappointed, Dean was slithering back until he caught the sounds. He nearly let out an audible laugh when he saw the bed moving above him. 

_My little wallflower is getting some_, Dean thought to himself, More fuel for the fire. He would use this. Nothing said fear more than failure to perform or ridicule in the sack. I wonder if it is his little friend, Charlie, giving him a birthday fuck?

“Damn, you feel so fucking good,” a heavy voice said, thick with lust.

That was not Cas’ voice, his was not that husky. _Huh, he’s into dudes. So, not Charlie. I wonder if he is a top or a bottom?_ Dean chuckled when he thought about the little guy. Moans, gasps, and a sharp yelp filled the room when the bed moved quicker. Dean identified that as Cas. Definitely a bottom. 

After determining that bit of information, Dean quickly grew bored with it all. He was not a voyeur for this kind of thing so he didn’t he pay much more attention, he got what he needed. MUBs did not concern themselves with the waking world other than what they could use, otherwise it was all white noise. Dean sank back into the shadows.


	5. Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean toys with his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, to get us from here to there.

The next month, Dean found Cas napping in his yard again behind the big oak tree. Dean slithered down in the shadow of the leaves and slid right next to where the boy was propped up against the trunk. He noticed some odd bruises around the boy’s neck and wrists, and a new scar on his bottom lip, which he filed away as trivial.  _ Bullies.  _ Dean lightly touched Cas’ shoulder and was rewarded with a spike of fear but he did not wake. He continued with the soft touches, reveling in the discomfort he caused in the boy’s sleep. 

“Psst,” Dean hissed into his ear. “Dreaming about me,  _ child. _ ” He liked to emphasise ‘child’, drawing it out to cause unease and ridicule. He chuckled when Cas swatted at his ear and shifted away. He kept touching Cas making him restless and cry out a few times. 

“You’re mine to toy with,” Dean whispered as he wrapped himself around Cas, restraining him. 

This is what caused Cas to wake up screaming. He struggled then scrambled away, flailing his arms, and crying out, “No!” 

Dean stayed in the shadow, not making himself seen in the fading light. He laughed but did not let the boy hear it. Dean watched as Cas searched, tears glistening in his eyes, around for him and visibly trembled. His heart rate was thunderous and Dean thought sure Cas would pass out from his hyperventilating.

“Leave me al-” Cas said in the direction of the tree, but was cut off when he heard his name called from the house. 

“Run to  _ daddy _ ,” Dean said, projecting just loud enough for the fleeing form to hear him. He laughed when the boy tripped.


	6. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Dean is ready for his big scare, his special fright. Cas' steep father has other plans. Cas is struck in the middle.

Dean was feeling cocky. He had scared the unscareable and had him on the edge every night he visited. Some nights he was just an unexpected touch and a whispered taunt. Other nights it was full contact and glimpses of Dean in his Pitch Black look. All those had Cas a quivering mass of fear. Dean was getting ready to pull a full manifestation tonight, it was Halloween after all. When he found himself face to face with Cas under the bed, he was surprised but unphased. Dean grinned his most goulest.

“Hello, _child,_” he hissed as he materialized. He brushed his fingers across the boy's cheek. He anticipated the expected a scream of unbridled terror, the desperate attempt to flee. What he got in response shocked him to the core.

“Shut up,” Cas hissed back, shrugging off Dean’s cold caress as if it was a minor thing. He looked away from Dean and peered towards the door. 

Dean frowned and stared open mouthed.  _ What the actual fuck? _ Where was the child who screamed at his every touch? Where was the boy who ran from his voice? This had NEVER happened before. Dean looked to where the boy stared and was confused. 

“What-” Dean did not get to finish his inquiry because Cas cut him off. Why was he looking like he was going to jump out of his skin?

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Cas hissed again, his glare drilling into Dean's eyes before snapping back to the door. 

_ What the hell just happened? _ Dean was about to demand answers when Cas spoke up again, his voice a shaky whisper. 

“Go away, I am not scared of you.”

Dean was surprised at how deep the boy's voice had gotten. Despite that, he was pissed to be so easily dismissed. "What--" 

“Just leave me alone, you have done enough.” Cas spared Dean but a glance before returning to his vigil.

“You are messing with things you don’t understand,  _ child! _ ” Dean growled, thoroughly pissed. He was _The_ Monster Under the Bed. He was not going to be ignored.

Cas turned to face Dean in full demon regalia, complete with black eyes and horns sprouting from his black spiked hair, and gray cracked skin, and did not even flinch. “I am not scared of you. Now leave, you have caused enough trouble.”

Dean nearly shrunk away from the pure vehemence in the boy’s hushed voice. He recovered himself and was about to retaliate, when the door opened. He looked when Cas flinched hard and clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Get out here, boy!”

That was the voice Dean had heard on several occasions. He slid his head out from under the bed, looking up to see a very angry man Dean recognized as Cas’ step-father.

“Don’t make me hunt you!”

Cas, trembling, shrunk deeper under the bed. Dean looked at him and tried to figure out what was going on. 

_ Why was he so scared of the man who had saved him on many occasions? _

Dean retreated to the far shadows under the bed when the man bent down and grabbed a hold of Cas. He watched as Cas was yanked out then hit multiple times.

“You playing fucking  _ Hide and Seek _ , Cassie? You know I hate games," his voice was murderous.

“I’m sorry!” Cas pleaded, his voice pitched higher in fear. “Please, I-”

Dean watched in shock as the man beat Cas. The boy lay bloody on the floor for a few moments until his father picked him up and threw him on the bed. Dean did not know what to do. He had never witnessed anything like this before. Sure he had heard of such things, he was a monster after all, but to see it in person was different. He was too wrapped up in his shock to register what was happening above him. A scream knocked his train of thought off the rails. Dean crept through the shadows to the corner of the room to see what caused it, morbid curiosity getting the better of him. Dean let out a silent cry of his own at the sight that assaulted his eyes, and quickly dove under the bed and back to his own dimension.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome, though not demanded, even if it is to tell me it's crap. Be honest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am only borrowing them.


End file.
